


Four Walls to Call Home

by Marie (VampireSpider)



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSpider/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Amy work out how to create a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Walls to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Proserpina

 

 

 

 

1.

The apartment is dingy and smells a little weird at first. The first time she sees it, Lucy considers returning to the business, because at least no super villain ever had to worry about accommodation. But it's within their price range and Amy promises that it can be fixed up and any way, they only need it for the six months the art course takes, so they rent it.

They spend the first night on mattresses on the floor, covered in the linens Lucy insisted they buy so she wouldn't have to sleep in Amy's DEB covers. They had been subject of some discussion, particularly since Amy believed that linens should match the color of the room, but in the end they settled for black and white; privately, neither Lucy nor Amy really think they'll care about the color that much once they're in bed.

The mattresses are too thin, lumpy and uncomfortable. Amy whines about back pains and cricks in the neck until Lucy gives in and allows Amy to fall asleep half on top of her, using her chest for a pillow.

Lucy doesn't really mind, partly because the room is cold and Amy is warm and partly because she likes having Amy close, warm and familiar, reminding her that Amy chose to be here with her.

None of this stops her from poking fun at Amy when it turns out that her back aches anyway.

2.

When Scud and Janet come over for a visit, they're enlisted to help paint the bedroom-cum-living room walls. It's taken Lucy and Amy three weeks, several discussions about the merits of wallpaper versus paint, one big fight about paint colors that resulted in Lucy stalking out of the apartment (and returning a hour later with flowers, to find Amy cooking an apology dinner) and one paint fight in a paint store that almost resulted in them getting arrested, to pick out a color. The color turns out to be purple and Scud spends more time downloading articles about color symbolism than he does painting.

Janet takes the painting very seriously, but keeps forgetting whether she's supposed to be doing up strokes or down strokes. Amy rather discreetly fixes it when Janet is looking.

Lucy spends half her time helping, until she gets bored and starts to try distracting Amy. It works after a while - after five or six pokes, three attempts at tickling Amy, one kiss placed on Amy's (really, really) sensitive earlobe and one long lick up her neck, Amy turns in Lucy's arms and kisses her, mouth open and tasting of lunch and the hard candy she's been sucking. Lucy wiggles against her, licks at the corner of her mouth, but before she can do much more, Janet clears her throat admonishingly and they pull apart. Amy looks embarrassed and picks her brush back up, but Lucy just sticks out her tongue at Janet. That earns her a glare from Amy and a thwap from Scud. She pouts for a while, but then Amy grins at her and tells her to come help. Lucy picks up her brush and helps, resisting the urge to splatter Janet with paint.

Well. Almost.

3.

When Lucy finally finds work, it's at the local supermarket, something she complains about for a while; first to Scud on the phone (he's kind of sympathetic and sounds slightly worried that she's not doing something more ambitious, which makes her thinking about the business again, a little wistfully) and then to Amy when she comes back from her school.

Amy's sympathetic and makes her dinner to cheer her up, spaghetti made like Lucy's mother used to before she was killed. When they go to bed, Amy is particularly slow and attentive, her hands soft and warm against Lucy's skin; her tongue is wet and rough where it licks, against Lucy's neck, over Lucy's nipples, down into her navel and lower, and Amy's hands never stop moving, stroking Lucy's thighs, her stomach, her breasts and finally, one hand holds Lucy's as she comes, writhing underneath Amy, while the other rests on Lucy's left hip.

After Amy falls asleep, head resting one Lucy's chest, Lucy stares at the purple walls, counting Amy's breaths until she falls asleep, feeling like she's home.

4.

Amy doesn't quite understand Spanish as well as she hoped, but if there is one thing being a DEB has taught her, it's how to improvise. However, sometimes improvisation isn't enough and Amy manages to paint an impressionistic piece when the homework was an expressionistic piece.

The teacher, Seora Martinez, is kind enough about it. "A, how do you say it? A misunderstanding, is all," she says, one hand on Amy's shoulder. She calls it decent in Spanish, before moving on to the next girl, but Amy still feels awkward, embarrassed. It doesn't help that one of the other students, Cristobal, sniggers at her, at the painting, at the teacher's words. He says something about silly American girls to the girl he sits next to and she giggles.

When Amy tries to explain it to Lucy, Lucy can't quite see the problem. "Just a small misunderstanding," she says and goes back to cooking, yawning. Amy sits down dejectedly, stares at the dent in the kitchen table from where she dropped it, trying to assemble the damn thing, while Lucy finishes the food. And then warm arms are around her.

"Hey," Lucy says, warm breath on Amy's throat, "you want me to make him disappear?" and Amy giggles. "And, I mean, even if you don't want me involved, I'm sure we could convince Max..." Amy twists and kisses Lucy softly.

"Thanks, but I don't think it'll be necessary." She grins and kisses Lucy again. "I do appreciate the offer, though."

Lucy smiles at her, the half smile Amy knows; it's familiar, but still makes her warm inside.

5.

A week before Amy's equivalent of a midterm, Lucy stays two nights in a motel room. The argument has been brewing for a while, until one Thursday when Lucy has a horrible day at the supermarket, which included her getting yelled at by a customer and following that, her boss, and then cleaning up vomit in the frozen food aisle, and Cristobal manages to get under Amy's skin again, first by making a crude comment about lesbians and then by accidentally spilling paint over Amy's drawing project, the one she'd been working on for a week.

The argument starts when neither want to cook dinner and accelerates, until Lucy yells that she's given up her dreams for Amy's and that Amy is ungrateful, stranding her in a foreign country, without friends in a horrible apartment. She doesn't stop yelling until she says that she's not sure Amy's worth it and once the words are out, she can't take them back.

Amy yells at her to get out, get out, out. Lucy turns, grabs her wallet and stalks out, trying not to think of the hurt look on Amy's face.

24 hours later, Amy's called Max, Janet, Max again, Dominique, and finally Max a third time, trying to figure out what to do. Dominique thinks she should just find a new girl, which isn't surprising. Janet vacillates between thinking Lucy should apologize and thinking Amy should. Only Max has any real useful advice - namely that they should talk it out, because it's obvious that Amy wants Lucy back.

Amy writes down notes for the conversation. It takes her twenty minutes of cajoling to convince Scud to give her Lucy's address.

When Lucy sees Amy in the lobby, she considers running away for a moment. Four conversations with Scud and the fact that she can't seem to sleep with plain white walls has her convinced that she needs to talk to Amy, but she isn't ready.

But Amy spots her and has a hand wrapped around Lucy's arm before Lucy can move.

"I'm sorry," Lucy says, almost without meaning to, "I want to come back home."

"We need to talk," Amy tells her, but she can't contain her smile even though it is watery. Lucy nods and smiles back. "And I'm sorry too," Amy says, and wraps an arm around Lucy. Lucy hugs back, hard.

"We'll be okay?" Amy asks, later, when they're sitting in a dinky little caf.

"Yeah," Lucy tells her, "we just need to talk."

Amy pulls out her notebook, and a pen, marks out the first point on her list.

"Lucy, what is your dream?" she asks.

6.

The apartment is cold during the winter; it's drafty, because the windows don't quite shut. Lucy complains about this for about an hour before Amy finally tells her to shut up, it's only for two more months.

Lucy quiets down and stares at the familiar walls for a while. On one wall there's a handprint in the paint from where Janet touched it too early. On the adjacent wall, there are Amy's drawings of herself and Lucy, a photograph of Amy's old DEBS team and a photo of Scud and Lucy. One corner of the wall is lumpy from where Lucy applied too much paint and there's a mark on the bottom from where Max scraped paint off with her gun because Lucy had tripped over her sleeping on the floor, during her visit.

7.

The night before Amy's final exam, Lucy takes her out for Italian, and then pushes makes out with her against the wall when they come home. She and Amy maneuver across the familiar room; around the desk, though Lucy knocks over the lava lamp with her hip - Amy's reflexes are still good enough to catch it before it hits the floor. They step over the fashion magazines, Amy's art books, Lucy's pre-law books, all scattered on the floor next to the bed, before collapsing on it, crushing Amy's stuffed dog. Lucy manages to remove it from there and undo the clasp of Amy's bra at the same time, making Amy giggle and writhe just a little under her.

Lucy's lips follow Amy's t-shirt from stomach and up, as Lucy helps Amy rid herself of it. Amy grabs at Lucy's shirt, but Lucy pins her; she kisses her thoroughly, and Amy tastes of spicy food and after dinner mints and spit and just plain Amy. Lucy smiles against her mouth, and lets go of Amy's hands to peel off her shirt; one of Amy's hand immediately go to Lucy's bra clasp, the other cups Lucy's cheek and pulls her back down for a kiss.

"I should study," she whispers against Lucy's mouth.

"You've studied enough," Lucy replies, running a hand along the inseam of Amy's jeans and pressing up, mostly to hear Amy's gasp.

8.

The apartment they get in Brighton while Lucy studies law at the University of Sussex, while Amy works in Waterstones and paints when she gets a chance, has two rooms and is slightly nicer than the one in Barcelona.

They paint the walls purple in the bedroom here too, and orange in the study-cum-living room. Max, Dominique, Scud and Janet help paint the latter, and in one corner there's a spatter of purple paint from the paint fight that Max won.

The first night in the apartment alone, Lucy and Amy cuddle up in bed. Lucy falls asleep on Amy mid-kiss, and Amy stares at the purple walls, counting Lucy's breaths and enjoying having her close, warm and familiar weight against her. She falls asleep feeling like she's home.

 

 

 


End file.
